Casteliacone
by Oozeh
Summary: A hot summer day calls for a refreshing treat - or two. Sincereshipping (Emmet x Cynthia) fluff. Rated T just in case.


**Author:** I've never uploaded anything to this website... Be gentle.  
Sincereshipping = Emmet x Cynthia  
Just fluff. Rated T just in case. I'm also assuming Romance is the correct genre...  
I hope you like it?!

* * *

Summer was when Casteliacones were most popular. Who wouldn't enjoy a nice cold treat on a hot day? The lines to the Casteliacone stand were infinitely long, but perseverance paid off for Emmet, as he finally got his hands on the sacred dessert of Castelia City, and right when he was losing all hope, too. Before the blazing afternoon sun could melt his treasure, he quickly rushed over to his other treasure, the one the ice cream was for.

A woman sitting at a small table near a recreational area had been waiting contentedly for her beau, smiling to herself as she admired the city folk buzzing here and there. A wide red and white parasol jutted out of the table to provide shade. There were other tables just like it surrounding hers, most of them already claimed by tourists who took a break from sightseeing. Some of them recognized her and couldn't help staring.

"Cynthia!"

The voice was easily heard, the way it was shouted over the din of conversations. Emmet marched over to the half-empty table and handed the Casteliacone to the woman. He didn't notice the looks he was getting from calling her name so loudly. Or, rather, he didn't care about them; Cynthia was the object of his attention.

Cynthia smiled affectionately at the gentleman, nodding her head and inviting him to sit down. Emmet was so focused on delivering the treat that he didn't notice he was still standing. His face flushed out of some minor embarrassment and he swiftly sat down across her. "It took me a while," he explained, "but I got it for you!"

Nothing was said; Cynthia contemplated the dessert she had not yet touched, and Emmet contemplated _her_. He wondered if something was wrong. Maybe he got her the wrong flavor? Or maybe she didn't want it anymore. Emmet leaned forward slightly, intending to inquire about her pensiveness. "Cynthi-"

"Just for me, you say?" the blonde asked, fixing her eyes on his. That stunned Emmet and prevented him from saying something intelligent. Instead, he stammered hopelessly and made himself amusing.

"What I mean is: I'd like us both to have this Casteliacone, to share it," Cynthia clarified. She smiled in such a way that the pink on Emmet's face deepened into a bright red. This behavior was uncharacteristic of him. Usually he was collected and undaunted by the girl he was with. Perhaps _that_ was it - Cynthia wasn't a girl, she was a woman, and not just any woman. There was an elegance and beauty to her that he had not encountered in other females. She was wise, gentle, and had a heart of gold. That was the sort of thing he heard about in fairytales. Never in his life had he dreamed of meeting, or even getting close to, a lady like her. It baffled him that she showed an interest in him, when she could have easily chosen any other man.

He had not said a thing when Cynthia leaned forward and held the Casteliacone to his face. She was undeniably offering him to have the first taste and it made him feel like he was the one being courted, and not the other way around. It seemed as though Cynthia often took the initiative to create opportunities for further bonding.

As Emmet was a fan of sweets, he did not hesitate to lap up some of the cool, creamy goodness that Castelia City had made famous. She watched him, eyes fixed on his tongue. The way it flicked out and slid back in his mouth was mesmerizing, much like that of a serpent's.

Emmet had not forgotten that the ice cream was initially hers, and he stopped himself from eating any more, licking up the last of it that remained on his lips. "You should have the rest," he said to her, completely honest and sure of his decision. "I insist."

"Don't be insistent with me, mister, I know what I want." The smile on her face showed that she was amused by the situation, but she was truthful when she spoke. Cynthia was a firm woman and knew when and how to stand her ground. She was rarely convinced or persuaded to go another direction. That made it challenging for Emmet to "have his way" with her; he could hardly tell her what to do. The look on his face when she disagreed with him made him look like he had done a terrible thing.

"But, Cynthia…"

"I can always have another. You know that."

"And you'd rather have this one with me?"

The woman nodded, pulling the cone to her face and licking up the ice cream that began to melt. "After all," she added with a pause, "when will we get another chance like this?"

_Oh, such a sweet woman_, Emmet thought. He watched her with admiring eyes while she contently had her snack. Perhaps, if they weren't surrounded by strangers, he would have been a little more affectionate toward her. He didn't know which steps to take at that point. What should he talk to her about? Maybe he should offer to take her elsewhere? Or maybe she had an idea of her own?

Before he could gather his thoughts, she grabbed his attention forthwith by holding the cone between the two of them. "Look, there's not a lot left! Let's finish it."

"Together?" Emmet asked, gaping with that rosy hue to his face.

"What else does 'let us' mean?" There was a giggle in her words and a glint of utmost sincerity in her eyes. Emmet was not in the least opposed to her wish and thus leaned forward to have a bit more of the treat. Cynthia did the same, undoubtedly pleased with the way things were going.

The Romeo had not yet kissed the lady amorously; he only gave her pecks on her cheeks or forehead, surprisingly enough. He had advanced feelings for her and thought it in poor taste to kiss her in such a romantic way so early in their relationship. Having their faces so close to each other made him realize that he could very well plant one on her lips right at that moment. The pink on his face grew stronger, and the will to stay gentlemanly was fading fast. He was craving her lips more than anything.

Perhaps the same thoughts went through Cynthia's head. There was no way to tell. In all frankness, Emmet didn't care; he didn't care about being proper, withholding his desires for the sake of chivalry, or about her reaction toward his spontaneity. He very badly wanted to express his love for her, especially because there had been no intimacy between them. He needed that kind of closeness with her, just so they could both know the relationship was serious.

With the very last of the Casteliacone consumed, all Emmet had to was lean in a bit further. Cynthia had not yet backed away when he so softly pressed his lips to hers, finally giving the damsel the kiss he had so frequently thought of. It was surprising for them both, but most of all enjoyable. Upon contact, Emmet felt elated, and he knew he had made the correct move. The world was dead to them for that single moment, and they savored every millisecond.

Onlookers watched silently, some sentimental and others plain curious, while still others in disbelief. Such a tender moment should have been exclusive to the couple, but it was obvious they didn't care about spectators. Emmet and Cynthia were in their own little bubble, until Emmet decided it was time to stop. He pulled away, staring into her gray eyes with slightly rosy cheeks.

"…Oh, I…" his voice trailed off and he suddenly looked down, blushing with a little more intensity. "Sorry…"

"'Sorry?'" asked his lovely Cynthia, her voice so soft and sweet. She was confused by his apology, and the blush on her face made her look so innocent and naïve, like a girl fresh out of school.

Emmet shyly glanced up at her, smiling to himself. "That was rude of me. I shouldn't have been so bold."

"On the contrary," Cynthia replied, "I was waiting for that." The tone of her voice changed, reverting to normal, as did her expression. There was a smile on her face as well, which showed she was in good spirits.

All this time Emmet imagined that doing such a thing would displease her, but in reality she was _expecting_ him to kiss her. A part of him felt like he put it off for nothing, but nevertheless it was worth it. Now he knew his kisses would be welcome. "You mean you wanted me to kiss you all along?"

"Certainly," she answered. "You _are_ my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Emmet's cheeks flashed bright red when he heard the question. He nodded eagerly, saying, "Yes, of course!" How foolish of him to insinuate otherwise! "Cynthia, I really wanted to kiss you, you know… I didn't know when the right time was."

The woman nodded slowly, resting her arms on the table. "I understand. I had a feeling you were concerned about that."

Emmet was dumbfounded by her assumption. How could she have guessed? Then again, he couldn't put it past her, knowing how observant and smart she was. He quickly moved his arm over the table and took her hand in his. He was slowly becoming more confident around her and could act more naturally. He smiled affectionately, very content with her company. "I'm really glad I got to see you today."

"I was surprised you had the time," Cynthia remarked.

Emmet nodded, holding her hand a little more firmly. "Me too. But, you know, I'd always make time for you."

There was the slightest shade of pink on her face, which led him to believe that she was touched by what he said. "I really want to see you again. Soon."

"I'd love nothing more," was her reply to him. "You're a sweet man, Emmet. I'm fortunate to have known you." Her smile grew, melting his heart. He knew she felt that way about him, but hearing it every now and then really lifted his spirits and reminded him that she was no doubt the perfect mate.

"Oh, Cynthia, you… make me verrrry happy." He blushed with a goofy smile, as honest as he'd ever been. No woman had ever affected him in such a powerful way. Even though he wasn't familiar with love, he earnestly believed that he was in love with her. There was no other explanation.

Cynthia blushed, moved by his words. "Emmet, I- I don't know what to say."

"You could, uh, ask me to kiss you again."


End file.
